Grimm Heir Short Stories
by DeadRich18
Summary: Includes deleted scenes for Grimm Heir, canon and noncanon short stories, and a whole lot more. Some of it is funny, some of it is dark, some of it might even get a bit... raunchy depending on how things go. So if you want something to read while you wait for the next chapter update for Grimm Heir, then this is the place to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY. I do however own the Original Characters.**

 **Okay, after hearing what you have to say, I have decided to post the deleted scenes for everyone to read. Note: I won't be updating this regularly, or very often, as a lot of the scenes I scrapped I did so before I started saving them for possible later use. I may still write these scenes in later on, but I am unsure.**

 **Anyway, this scene was the start of a separate story arc for Grimm Heir that takes place sometime after Jaune's brush with death. In it, we discover what happens to people who survive being used as a chew toy by a wolf/Grimm hybrid. It was actually one of my favorite ideas for this story, but the amount of attention it would require and the problems it caused in later chapters forced me to abandon it.**

 **Side note: Yes, I am still working on Chapter 24, however due to an annoying amount of college work it might be a while till it's posted.**

 **Anyway, here's Jaune's Grimm dream!**

* * *

 **Grimm Heir: Deleted scenes**

 **Scene one: Jaune's Grimm Dream**

 _He felt cold…_

 _His limbs were heavy and his body felt weak. His eyes stared upwards as he laid on his back, looking up at the tangle of barren tree branches. They were like gnarled fingers pointing up to the empty blue sky, clawing at it._

 _He heard a sound then, coming from his right. It was muffled and soft, but still recognizable._

 _It was the sound of a gunshot._

 _Soon, more shots filled the air with their thunder, accompanied by screams and footsteps._

 _With great effort, he strained his neck to the side, curious to see who fired the shot and why._

 _The sight that befell him made him regret that decision._

 _For it was a massacre of brutal and bizarre proportions. It was not of bandits sacking homes or Grimm consuming innocents._

 _It was of light butchering the dark…_

 _Figures draped in shadow ran as figures glowing with light gunned them down. The dark ones did not fight back against their attackers nor plead for mercy, they just ran. With backs turned, they ran as fast as they could, but none escaped the lightmen's fury._

 _There was no quarter given, no mercy shown. Men, women and children were slaughtered without a second thought._

 _He then noticed something black lying close to where he lay, and with a woozy mind, recognized it to be an arm._

 _His arm._

 _He was one of them. One of these dark figures, wounded in the massacre and laying helpless on the ground. Fear gripped his soul as he realized he would die this day._

 _He did not want to die. He wanted to live. What had he done to deserve the lightmen's wrath? What had any of them done? What was the reason behind this undeserved slaughter, this savage butchery? Why was the light so hateful of the dark?_

 _He watched as another shadow man fell to the ground dead. A child fell to her knees beside him, begging him to stand up. A decision that cost the child her life._

 _A lightman approached the dead pair, looking down on them. And though he could not see a face, he could feel the disdain the lightman felt, the utter contempt for those it killed._

 _The lightman raised its right foot and stomped down on the bodies of both man and child, dispersing them into dark mist that faded into nothingness._

 _It was here that he realized the guns had gone silent._

 _His eyes darted across the clearing, searching for any other shadowmen, but none could be seen. Now only the light inhabited the clearing. Their combined brightness blinded him and their heat burned him._

 _He was in agony. He felt his tears turn to salt on his cheeks as the light scorched his crippled body._

 _He was afraid, so very afraid. He did not want to die. He wanted to live!_

" _And live you shall…"_

 _Suddenly, the lightmen began to die. One by one, they exploded into a million glassy shards. They tried to find the source of their destruction, but it was fruitless._

 _In moments, the lightmen were cut down, and the oppressing day shifted to peaceful twilight._

 _The second the last shard of light faded from existence he felt his strength return to him. The coldness that gripped him was washed away by a strange warmth that coursed through his veins. He felt so strong, stronger than he had ever felt before._

 _And with this new strength he pulled himself up to his feet. Now standing, he could witness the aftermath of this brutal slaughter with clearer sight._

 _There was nothing to be seen…_

 _He could not believe it. Despite the destruction he had just witnessed the clearing look completely undisturbed._

 _Had it been a mirage? Had he simply imagined the lights and shadows?_

 _He looked down at his hands to find they were wrapped in the same gentle shadows that cloaked the butchered shadowmen._

 _It was not a mirage. He had witnessed it. But the world, with its cruel ways, would hide it from those who had not. Only he would know what had happened, only he would remember the carnage and death._

 _Angry tears soon pooled in his eyes. A strange feeling rose within him, a yearning desire…_

" _You seek revenge…"_

 _There it was again, the woman's voice that called to him just before the lightmen fell. It was a kind and gentle voice, like the chirp of a songbird. He tried to locate its owner, but just like the lightmen he could not find her._

" _You shall have revenge…"_

 _The trees began to part and he was greeted with a momentous display. A city of lights, glowing as the men had, burning within black flames. Clouds of smoke billowed above the city turned pyre, carrying flakes of ash that fell from the heavens like snow. From the burning city the shine of individual lights could been seen fleeing into the forest. But slithering shadows snatched them up before they could reach the tree line, gulping them down whole._

 _It was… exhilarating to watch…_

 _He felt a great and primal joy from watching the city burn. He felt elation watching the lights run in fear and satisfaction at their deaths._

 _This was his retribution…_

 _As the violence went on the falling ashes turned red. His hand reached out to catch one of these red ashes, but when it landed in his blackened palm it grew into a rose petal. Shocked, he looked up and saw that they had all become rose petals, floating peacefully in the air and all red as freshly spilt blood._

" _You are not alone…"_

 _He tore his eyes from the petals to once again search for the voice. The city was but a pile of ashes now, not a single structure was left standing. Within the ashes, stood a shadow cloaked and hooded in red rose petals._

 _This was the source of the voice. He did not know how he knew, but something deep inside him said this was the speaker._

 _He approached the shadow without fear, for it was what brought about this justice. As he drew closer, a feeling of comfort and peace began to permeate the air. A sense of devotion and respect swelled in his chest. He found himself longing to be near this hooded shadow, to serve her every whim and follow her every order._

 _When he was but five paces away, the red petal cloak opened up to him and two inviting arms stretched out towards him._

" _The shadows are always with you…"_

 _Without a second thought, he walked towards the waiting embrace…_

"JAUNE!"

Jaune Arc bolted from his sleep with a surprised shriek. Gasping for air, he looked to his left and saw his teammate, Nora Valkyrie, standing proudly in her pink workout clothes and a large smile on her face.

"Good, you're awake!" She said loudly, "Now we can get started on this morning's physical therapy! We need to get you back in shape so when you see that big bad Direwolf it'll wish it was never born!" She then went on to dramatically enact what she believed would be Jaune's revenge fight against the legendary Grimm.

"Nora, Jaune completed his physical therapy last week," The only other guy on his team said. "What he needs now is a healthy diet to ensure strong body growth, which is why-"

"No!" Nora flung the glass of green goop Ren held into the trashcan. "You are not poisoning Jaune with those vomit slurpies of yours! Don't think I forget what your so-called 'healthy nutrients' did to everyone back home!"

Jaune sighed as his friends continued to bicker back and forth. Ever since he was cleared from the infirmary, his team had been dotting on him for weeks. To say it was a blow to his pride would be an understatement, but considering how he had been avoiding them so much he counted himself lucky they even looked at him.

That feeling of luck grew immensely when he found out that the Grimm he fought was the one and only Direwolf, a legendary alpha Grimm that could command other Grimm like a general and freeze a dozen men with its chilling gaze. Rumor has it that the Direwolf has a hide stronger than steel and that it has killed a thousand people on its own.

If it wasn't for his friends, Jaune would have been added to that kill count.

Speaking of friends…

Jaune looked passed his two fighting teammates to see Pyrrha in her school uniform standing patiently by the door. She gave her leader a warm smile and a friendly wave, which he returned. Pyrrha then gestured with her head towards the vacant bathroom, silently asking Jaune to prepare for the day.

Careful not to disturb the bickering partners, Jaune quietly entered the bathroom.

Locking the door behind him, (Nora just did not understand privacy sometimes), he turned the shower on and brushed his teeth while he waited for the water to heat up. Once his mouth tasted of fresh mint Jaune unzipped his footsie pajamas and stepped into the shower.

He washed his hair and body quickly, a habit he picked up as a result of his many sisters and one shower back home. But rather then end the shower there, like he normally would, Jaune simply stood there as thoughts about the dream entered his mind.

He had been having it since he left the infirmary weeks ago. It was always the same thing, a terrible massacre that ended with the killers dead and their home burning. But it was not these things that disturbed the young knight, it was the red shadow.

This faceless being would show herself, (he was convinced it was a woman,) when the city of light became a field of ashes, her body hidden beneath her rose-cloak. She would beckon him forward and for whatever reason he would always listen to her.

And with each step Jaune took towards this mysterious figure, the more he felt at peace… but why? Why did he feel so happy when he saw this woman? Why was her voice so entrancing to him? Why did he obey her words? What would happen when he finally reached her?

What did it all mean? Was it just a simple dream brought on by stress and trauma or something more? Was it a sign, a warning? The more he thought about it the more it frustrated him.

Jaune let out a heavy breath and leaned against the shower wall.

He felt like he was going insane.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If this confuses some of you then allow me to clarify. In Grimm Heir, when something becomes a Grimm hybrid it gains an ability unique to itself. It is a lot like a Semblance, but with one crucial difference: the wielder is not aware of its existence. Even when the wielder does discover the power it is not always confirmed they will be able to control it, as it is more of a subconscious reflex than a conscious decision. An example: Silver's soul absorption, which she discovered by complete accident and still can't control properly.**

 **Pup's ability was going to be far more… sinister. It's a bit like a classic werewolf story, minus the whole turning into a werewolf. Jaune would start acting more confidently and aggressive as well as becoming far stronger due to the bite he suffered. Eventually though, the dreams would become whispers in the back of his mind, urging him to kill people and help the Grimm. This would eventually lead to Jaune winding up at Silver's side where he would serve Silver as her loyal shield. By this time, there would be very little of Jaune left, the whispers having taken almost complete control of him.**

 **Of course, while it is an amazing plotline I just couldn't find a way to fit it in without it feeling forceful. Not to mention it would have been mostly filler and would have clashed with a lot of what I have planned for the future of Grimm Heir.**

 **In regards to the hidden powers granted by the hybridization, I am sort of torn between keeping the idea or scrapping it, mainly because I don't know what power I would give Pup in place of what I just described, but also due to what will happen in the future.**

 **I admit, the main reason for me wanting this plotline is that I am a Lancaster fan, and was going to develop the relationship between Jaune and Silver into something… different.**

 **In the end, it just didn't work out. However, if there are any up-and-coming writers out there who like the idea, or even artists who would enjoy the image of Silver Rose and a corrupted Jaune Arc holding each other in their arms, I fully allow you to write or draw out what** _ **you**_ **think such a union might have brought.**

 **As Always, Please Fav, Follow, and Review! Thank You!**

 **DeadRich18 Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own RWBY. I do however own the Original Characters.**

 **I am very happy with how well received these deleted scenes have been among you all. It's very nice to know that even my unused material is liked as much as what I actually use. As with my other stories, I will be posting my responses to the reviews with each new installment, though considering the inconsistency that will be involved with postings for this "story" I may use Private Message if I deem the question good enough or requiring immediate clarification.**

 **SlurpthisStuff: The romance between them wouldn't have been the center of attention in the story, more of a side plot used in fluff chapters in which Silver gets curious about Jaune, (both innocent and slightly naughty), or get into funny shenanigans. The first iteration of the pairing was actually something more akin to the "relationship" between Alma Wade and sergeant Becker from FEAR… so yeah… Also, yes, the Overlord would not approve, but he would use something far worse than kokushi on Jaune's boys.**

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus: I hope they do too. Romance is not my forte, I'm to deranged to write that without it being cheesy. That, I would probably go all Shakespeare on it and have one of the love interests bite the dust just for the hell of it… Game of Thrones has shown it works.**

 **NinjaRiderWriter: Drama is correct, and I will indeed be adding more, in fact, after certain events of undisclosed nature, time, and place occur, I may even submit extensions of what would have happened had I kept Jaune's corruption in the story.**

 **Phantomwa1ker: We all would love to see it. ARTISTS! DRAW A PICTURE OF SILVER ROSE AND CORRUPTED JAUNE IN A LOVING EMBRACE! DO IT!... Please…**

 **Foul steak: A valid and excellent suggestion my dear reviewer, I will be certain to take it into consideration for future installments.**

 **This scene is the original intro to chapter twenty-three. It was a very well written scene and would have worked out for what I had planned, but something about just didn't feel right, plus it meant I wouldn't be able to place the RVB references in there… well I** _ **could've**_ **, but they wouldn't have flowed as nicely as what I ultimately used.**

 **Onto the deleted scene!**

* * *

 **Grimm Heir: Deleted Scenes**

 **Chapter 23 Original Intro**

Bullhead turbines were obnoxiously loud.

For the entirety of the flight, the only sound that filled Flinch's ears was the screaming turbines that propelled her transport through the air. Even with side doors closed, she could still hear them, the metal doing very little to muffle the mechanical shriek of the Bullhead.

At least the headphones over her ears managed to block out most of the shrill roar. Flinch hated the noise. It was so harsh and artificial, it was enough to give the slave a headache! She preferred _real_ screaming to this grating imitation. There was just something so invigorating about listening to a victim scream for mercy. They never screamed the same way twice, each cry was unique. So much better than the never-ending shriek of the Bullhead that never ceased and never changed.

So when the comlink came alive with a burst of static, the slave took silent relief in having something else to hear other than screaming turbines.

" _We are closing in on the target area,"_ Flinch heard through her headset. _"Prepare, warriors of the Grimm Master! You disembark in ten minutes!"_

The line went dead, and the Thralls that shared the cabin with her began checking over their weapons as the turbines roared. Flinch watched as they inspected their weapons, pulling out magazines and shoving them back in after a quick look and switching off safeties. It was regular behavior for the Thralls, they all needed to make sure they were ready for battle and malfunctioning equipment would hamper efficiency.

Flinch quickly looked down to inspect her own weapon. Not Buldem Vor. The Grimm whip was always ready to claim lives and inflict pain, it did not need a onceover. No, Flinch was checking her _other_ weapon. Her _new_ weapon.

It was a pistol, made – not looted – for Flinch to use. Master had it forged for her. The first weapon ever made by a Grimm (the Thralls were _technically_ Grimm), crafted out of scrap metal and spare parts by the few gunsmiths they had under their control, and placed in the hands of the first slave to ever serve Grimm.

A rather poetic gesture, when one stops to thinks about it.

It was bestowed to Flinch as soon as she returned to the Gulch, and she quickly went about familiarizing herself with her new weapon.

Despite the crude manner in which it was constructed, the pistol was an astounding piece of equipment. It sported twin magazines that housed sixteen high-velocity Dust rounds each, and was capable of switching between burst and fully automatic fire settings with the flip of a switch. The grip was craved from dark wood Flinch knew not the name of. It was comfortable, shaped at an angle that made holding and aiming the weapon easier. It was bigger than standard pistol models many of the Thralls used, making it difficult to conceal on her person, but the larger size was necessary in order to hold the shockingly powerful receiver of the weapon.

Which made sense. It was not designed to be a hidden weapon, used for infiltration and assassination. It was made for direct conflicts on the frontlines.

Conflicts like the one Flinch was flying towards right now.

Right after gifting her the weapon, Master had told Flinch that he wanted to expand his Thralls' influence westward, towards Vacuo. That way, once Vale was destroyed they would already have forces raiding around Vacuo and drawing Grimm towards its major city. However, there was a problem. The west lacked the extensive cave systems of the east, severely limiting not only where the Thralls could establish their lairs, but also how to keep in contact with each other.

The eastern cave systems allowed Thralls to ferry messages between lairs with ease and security. Without this underground network to utilize in the west the Thralls would require a more… sophisticated system of communication.

' _Five minutes to disembark!'_ The pilot announced, mad excitement clear in its voice. _'Today, you shall be the vanguard of our dark lord!'_

Their target location possessed such a system, along with the individuals capable of maintaining and operating it. Master wanted these individuals captured and the location brought under his control. It would serve as his Thralls' gate into the west, from which his minions would pour through and raid, plunder, and kill in his name.

But Master did not want significant damage inflicted on the target, nor did he want their inhabitants to suffer high causalities. He did not want to risk damaging what made this place their target, nor did he want to risk losing vital personal.

Therefore, the impending assault would be carried out using standard weapons. No explosives, flamethrowers, or special Dust rounds, as the collateral damage caused by them would he unacceptable.

It would be a great challenge for the Thralls, in more ways than one.

Self-control had always been a lacking quality in the Thralls, they were only Grimm possessed bodies after all. They might have more intelligence than the average Grimm, but their instincts still overrode their ability to reason once they caught the scent of blood.

This was a test.

" _Two minutes to disembark!"_ A sound reminiscent of an eager snarl followed the statement.

Flinch knew this was a test, only a brain-dead fool would think it wasn't. Why else would their newest asset be a part of such an important operation if not to gauge its skill and worth?

The Thrall that once been Adam Taurus stood calmly at Flinch's right, (with her armored Thrall taking its place at her left). In its old life it had been an efficient killer, cold and calculated, using its anger as a weapon without letting its emotions control it.

Master wanted to see if this… skill had survived the masking or if it had died with the Thrall's original identity.

Would the Thrall once named Adam Taurus fight as a warrior this day, or would it succumb to its bloodlust and rampage like the beast it now was?

" _One minute!"_

Flinch pushed those thoughts away for another time. Now was the time for battle, not thinking.

She reached into a pocket of her new battle garment, (another gift given to her by Master colored to mimic the combat uniform of the White Fang), and pulled out from its depths a small mask.

Adam's mask…

She placed the mask over her face, (surprised by how much she could actually see through its tiny eyes-slits), and stood up from where she sat with both weapons in hand, ready to reap lives.

This was going to be a _Red Wolf_ attack, after all. The bloodthirsty, radical faction of the White Fang that slaughtered humans regardless of their racial views and killed faunus for just associating with what they called "the lesser race".

If anyone in the target area saw a human fighting alongside the Red Wolves, escaped the attack, and managed to survive long enough to reach a settlement, they would spread word of what happened.

And of the human woman leading the slaughter.

But, as always, Master had a solution. A splendidly sound and simple solution…

" _Target reached!"_

The Bullhead lurched to a stop, jolting its occupants for a moment before they regained their balance. Both side doors slid open, flooding the cabin in both light and the full force of the _aggravatingly_ loud turbines. _"GO, GO, GO!"_ The pilot shouted, prompting the Thralls to jump out of the transport roaring in anticipation. _"Do our master proud, brothers and sisters! Claim this land in his name!"_

Flinch and her two Thralls were the last to leave the Bullhead. Her younger Thrall leapt out with the same level of abandon as its comrades had, though its roar was much louder. The Thrall that once been Adam Taurus vacated the transport in a less obnoxious fashion, stepping out of the Bullhead silently with its weapon ready but not drawn.

Flinch's descent was also silent, and a tad more graceful. When the slave landed on the ground, she quickly stood up and surveyed the area.

Five other Bullheads hovered some thirty feet in the air around her own transport as their own occupants joined her on the ground. Further ahead, another group of six Bullheads released the assault transport jeeps hanging from their undercarriage as raider bikes sped out of their modified passenger cabins, (four bikes per Bullhead).

With their cargo delivered, the Bullheads' role was finished. The tiny fleet of transports gained altitude, and flew back in the direction they had come from. Flinch watched them go for a moment, enjoying how with second passed the sound of the turbines grew more and more distant. Then she made her way over to one of the jeeps.

They had been dropped some five miles away from their target location, and would need to drive the rest of the way. The Bullheads could have just dropped them in the target perimeter, yes, but they would be spotted long before reaching an optimal drop off site and would need to stay still as they deposited the Thralls, leaving them vulnerable to enemy fire.

Going in on land-based vehicles would be safer, not to mention it would confuse the enemy. Automobiles were rare this far outside the kingdoms, the last thing one would expect to see out here was a pack of them heading straight for them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again, it wasn't that disliked this scene, it just felt off to me. I think it was mainly because I had the Bullheads pull back after dropping Flinch and the Thralls. Now, while this is a deleted scene, what goes through Flinch's head about the ulterior motive of the assault being a test of Adam's skill is canon. I forget if I mentioned it in the actual chapter or not, but if I didn't, well here it is.**

 **Now! Before you all leave, I have an announcement to make! As many of you have guessed, I am a huge Warhammer 40k fan. Books, lore, I love it all. I even played the tabletop game for a while, but stopped roughly seven years ago. But that is about to change. I am getting back into the tabletop, only this time, my Space Marine chapter has a name, lore, and characters of my own design!**

 **Let the enemies of the God-Emperor tremble, for the Black Lions of Salem have come to smite His foes! Glory to the faithful! Death to the heretic!**

 **Not really important or relevant, I just wanted to let you all know. (mainly because I may or may not end up doing a RWBY/Warhammer crossover with them) If you want to talk to me about them in further detail, don't hesitate. And if you have any suggestions you'd like to make, (such as character and planet names), definitely don't hesitate. Ave Imperator.**

 **As always: Please Fav, Follow, and Review! Thank You!**

 **DeadRich18 Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own RWBY. I do however own the original characters.**

 **This is the original, unedited version of the mech fight that Moonbegger sent me. Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Grimm Heir: Deleted Scenes**

 **Scene Three: MoonBegger's Mech Fight**

Blake's heart was racing faster than she was. The giant Atlas mech was faster than it looked, and was chasing her and Sun on the highway. The two of them were running along the roofs of cars, leaping from vehicle to vehicle trying to escape Roman, and his new toy.

While Blake and Sun were running with the herd, Roman was smashing the herd out of the way. Using the Paladin's strong arms, he smacked, and threw any car that got in his way. He didn't give a second thought of who might be inside. Blake's stomach churned at the thought of the innocent people being hurt, or even killed, by Roman's rampage.

But she didn't have time to dwell on it. That thing was going to kill them too if they didn't find a way to escape it or stop it.

"Blake where are you guys?" Rojo said.

Blake held up her scroll to her ear.

"We're on the highway. Torchwick is catching up to us! He's throwing people around like their toys!" Blake said.

There was a growl on the other end.

"I see it. We're coming up behind you," Rojo said.

Blake heard an explosion over the sound of engines and crushing metal. Rojo must have packed some extra dynamite tonight.

Sun jumped onto the trailer of a semi-truck, and turned back to the mech.

"This will teach him," he said.

Sun pushed his hands together, and his aura glowed. Two gold glowing ethereal copies of himself flashed into existence. They charged at the Paladin, and exploded against it, but they didn't have much effect.

"We need to do something!" Blake said.

"Guys we're in position!" Weiss said.

Blake looked up ahead at a walkway crossing the highway. She could see Neptune standing on top of the bridge with his weapon folded out into an electrical trident. Weiss had jumped down onto the highway, and was waiting for them.

Blake and Sun rode past her, and Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground. A large ice patch formed on the road. Roman either didn't see it in time, or thought that his mech could skate, but either way the pride of Atlas's military hilariously slipped on the thin ice patch, and fell off the highway.

Blake and Sun jumped off their rides, and ran along the side of the road back to their friends. Yang pulled off the side of the road where the mech fell.

Rojo got off the bike, and looked down over the edge.

"He's still up," he said.

"If we don't stop him, he could cause unspeakable damage to the city," Blake said, "Rojo we have to do something."

"You want us to try and stop Atlas's latest advanced weapon system by ourselves?" Rojo asked.

"Come on man, there's six of us. We can take it," Sun said.

"There must be weak points in the armor that we can exploit. We just have to find them," Weiss said.

Yang pushed on Rojo's shoulder, and said, "Come on Rojo. How long do think it will take until the huntsman get here. How much damage could Roman do before someone stops him."

"We could at least slow him down," Blake said.

Blake watched her cowboy leader mull over their options. He looked over the edge of the highway again, and made his decision.

"Alright let's try it," Rojo said.

Blake felt relief wash over her. They could stop this thing. They had to stop this thing. Roman said he had more, but they still couldn't let him have this one.

With that, Team RWBY plus SN jumped off the highway, and landed on the ground below. The mech spotted them, and towered over them like a metal monster. The huntsman students however, would not be intimidated.

"Weiss! Yang!" Rojo barked.

"Oh come on Rojo, we talked about this," Yang said.

"What? This is not the time to argue," Rojo said.

"I'll have to agree with Yang on this one," Weiss said.

"WHAT?" Rojo shouted.

"We did go through the effort to work on those," Blake said.

"Oh not you too," Rojo said.

"ROJO!" Yang yelled.

"Okay okay fine. Ugh!" Rojo groaned.

The man swallowed his pride, and said, "Freezer burn!"

With that, everyone but Weiss and Yang jumped out of the way. Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground, and Yang leaped up high into the high. Weiss backflipped away, and let Yang bring her fiery fist down onto the newly formed ice patch.

When Yang's fist hit the ground, the ice vaporized, and clouded the area in fog. The huntsman students disappeared, and Roman was left blind. Red sight lasers popped up around the mech, and scanned for targets through the thick fog.

It detected movement to its left, and Roman fired its guns. Yang and Sun were hit by the blast, but Blake and Weiss rushed in, and hit the mech with everything they had. Weiss stabbed the mech in one of its optics and partially blinded it. Blake slashed at the joints on the mech, and weakened them.

Roman wasn't too happy about that. After Weiss jumped back, he raised the mech's foot, and was about to step on Blake. Just before the faunus was turned into red paste, Weiss used her glyphs to pull Blake back from under the mech. The mech stomped down on nothing but air.

Roman wouldn't let them have any reprieve however. Two series of ports opened up on the mech's back, and missiles fired out at the huntresses. Weiss and Blake made a series of back flips to avoid the missiles. They leaped into the air to avoid the last explosion, but ended up exposing themselves. Roman fired the main guns. He missed Blake, but hit Weiss dead on.

Just as she was flying back, Weiss used her glyphs to make a last ditch attempt to help her friend. A yellow glyph with clock like symbols appeared on the ground under Blake. As the power of the glyph absorbed into her, the world around Blake slowed to a crawl.

Using her aura to throw energy beams, Blake sliced another missile barrage out of mid air. After the missiles were cleared, Rojo ran past her, and charged at the mech.

"Blake with me!" Rojo said.

Rojo fired at the mech, and got Roman's attention. He ran around the other side of the mech, and kept its focus on him. He looked to see what Blake was doing, and…

"BLAKE!" Rojo shouted.

His teammate stood there, and shrugged. Rojo swore under his breath. Blake was the one who wanted to fight this thing in the first place. Well if his team was going to be like that then...

"Neptune!" Rojo called.

From behind a pillar supporting the highway, Neptune ran out with his trident, and leaped onto the mech's back. He stabbed it into the mech, and sliced its internal systems. Roman started spinning the mech around at full speed. Neptune held onto his weapon for dear life, and was screaming at the top of his lungs. At some point his stomach decided hey wouldn't be fun if puke flew everywhere, and a certain blonde's shoes weren't far enough away from the spray.

"Gross!" Yang cried.

Roman stopped spinning the mech, and Neptune's momentum sent him flying off into a pillar, and got stuck there. Rojo pulled out a stick of his dynamite, and lit it. He threw it at the mech before it could recover from its spin cycle, and hit its left arm. The mech was thrown to its side by the explosion, and it arm was blown right off.

"Yeah that's the way!" Sun cheered.

Sun and Yang took their turn now, and leaped onto the mech just as it was climbing back to its feet. Yang punched its back open, and sun fired his gun-chucks into the opening to deal as much damage as possible. Roman tried to reach them with his remaining arm, but couldn't. With no other options, he hit the reverse, and rammed the mech through a pillar, and into a second. Smashing Sun and Yang against them in the process.

As the two of them were falling to the ground, Roman unfolded his right arm cannon into its hand mode, and punched the two of them in mid air.

"YANG! SUN!" Blake cried.

Rojo ran over to her, and set his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and was shocked to see him smiling.

"Relax. This is Yang's specialty. Just watch,"

Yang pulled herself off the ground, and stood defiantly against the mech. The huntsman students could almost hear Roman's laugh as he raised the mech's fist again. The fist came flying at Yang who merely raised her hands, and caught it like a baseball.

Blake's jaw hit the ground, and went all the way to Vacuo as she watched Yang let out a battle cry, and punch the mech's arm right off. Panicking now, Roman kicked Yang away from him, and sent flying past her teammates.

"Blake!" Rojo called.

Blake didn't argue this time, and threw Gambol Shroud at Yang who caught it. Blake pulled the ribbon taut, and Yang used it as leverage to accelerate her momentum.

"Weiss, I need some ice!" Rojo said.

"On it!" Weiss said pulling up another glyph.

Rojo kneeled on the ground, and aimed his rifle at the mech. Fired through Weiss's glyph, and turned his bullets into ice bombs. Each time he hit the mech, chunks of ice encased it. With the mech immobile, Roman was unable to dodge Yang as she let go of Gambol Shroud, and flew at the mech. With a single punch, the mech went flying away, and fell to pieces on the ground.

Roman fell out of the ruined mech, no worse for the wear, and dusted his coat off.

"I just got this thing cleaned," Roman said.

Team RWBY regrouped with Sun and Neptune, and lined up against Roman.

"It's over Torchwick!" Rojo said.

Roman laughed, and shook his index finger at him.

"Uh uh uh. Not yet. It's not over until the fat lady sings," Roman said

Blake rolled her eyes at the cheesy pun. She wasn't going to put up with this.

"I'll get him," she said.

"Go for it," Rojo encouraged.

Blake charged at Roman at full speed, and swung her blade down at him. Without warning, Blake fell a sharp pain around her waist, and watched Roman disappear from view. Blake dropped her weapon, and held onto whatever had grabbed her. She tried see what it was, but it started thrashing her around. It smashed her into the ground, the pillars, just whatever solid surface was nearby.

Blake hung limp in a daze. She glanced over trying to find her friends only to be met with a black and white mass. Blake became terrified as she realized she was trapped in a beowulf's jaws. She screamed, and desperately tried to pry herself from the Grimm's strong mouth. It was useless however, and the beowulf crunched down on her. Blake screamed louder as she felt her aura reserves drain under the strain. In only a few seconds, she'd be snapped in two.

Just when Blake thought the situation was already dire, it got worse. Something else besides the beowulf bit her leg, and was trying to munch down on her that way. She tried to shake it off, but it held on. Then Blake's view of the world was replaced by warm darkness.

Blake tried move her arms, and try to find out where she was now. Then she felt something. Something very wrong. Something grabbed her, squeezed her, and pulled her.

By the gods she was being eaten!

Blake screamed, and kicked, and did everything in her power to dig herself out. Blake cried as she fell deeper into whatever Grimm made her its lunch. Memories of home, and family flashed through her mind one last time.

Then she took a deep breath.

"BLAKE!"

Blake shook her head and looked around. She was on the ground, out in the open. She heard gunfire, and battle cries. Sun was making jokes as he fought someone, or something. Blake spotted a giant ursa major lying on the ground with a huge hole in it, and Yang standing on top of it.

Blake laid back in relief. She was alive!

"Blake get up! We have to go!" Rojo shouted.

Blake felt herself being picked up bridal style. She opened her eyes, and saw Rojo carrying her away from the fight. Blake looked behind him, and saw the White Fang had caught up to them. That leader with the skulls hanging from his belt was there. He was shouting something at his men, and directing Grimm to attack the huntsman students.

Blake then heard the sound of police sirens. Help was on the way.

A convoy of armored vehicles drove around a corner, and stopped in front of them. Police SWAT units jumped out, and opened fired on the White Fang. One of them called for Rojo to get behind them, and for his fellows to lay down covering fire. The huntsman students ran past them. Three squad cars drove up next, and stopped.

A police officer jumped out, and waved at them.

"Hey you kids! Get in!" he shouted.

Rojo didn't waste a second. He half set Blake on the ground, and opened the door to the back of the car, and set her in, and jumped in next to her. The others each dove into a squad car as well, and the officers hit the gas.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the original template for most of chapter 25. I hope you enjoyed both this one and the finished version.**

 **As Always, Please, Fav, Follow, and Review! Thank You!**

 **DeadRich18 Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own RWBY. I do however own the Original Characters.**

 **Hello everybody, been a while since I posted anything on this, huh? First of all, I am sorry about how long it's taking for the next chapter of Grimm Heir, things have been hectic for me. Besides having to readjust to college living, I've been dealing with papers and projects nonstop for the past month, giving me very little time to actually work on Grimm Heir.**

 **Don't worry though, by now I am at least half-way done with the chapter, and I got to say, it's a good one so far. In the meantime, I decided I should give you guys something to bide the time and also make an announcement.**

 **From now on, the Grimm Heir Deleted Scenes will be Grimm Heir Short Stories. It will still have deleted scenes, but I will also be posting short stories that are canon in Grimm Heir, taking place during Silver's childhood with the Overlord, and also noncanon stories that are pure humor example: The Overlord wining custody rights for Silver/Ruby in a court of law.**

 **Anyway, here are two deleted scenes that though they did not fit with their respective chapters, can be considered canon simply because they are interesting and do not impact the overall story in any significant fashion.**

 **So here they are, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Grimm Heir Short Stories**

 **Deleted Scenes: Happy Roman and Sick Salem**

"One more time, Perry." Roman ordered with a flick of his cane.

The Red Wolf stared at the master thief with what was likely a look as blank as his mask. "Sir, we've already done this six times-"

"I said: one more time." Torchwick interrupted, too distracted by what was in front of him to look at the man. Meaning he didn't catch the death glare the faunus sent his way as he gestured up at the Wolves on the rafters to drop the massive curtain they had just finished hanging back up... again.

The curtain fell, and Roman smiled with an excited glint in his eyes. He didn't care that those stupid animals were getting tired of putting it up and dropping it down over and over again. Hell, considering their reputation they should've been as excited and willing as he was to indulge in this simple pleasure. Though, to be honest, it would probably be for a much different reason.

After all, the Red Wolves only got excited over causing as much carnage as they could, and a machine like this would certainly provide them with hours of joyful slaughter.

Got to enjoy the little things, as they say…

But for Roman, it wasn't the machine itself that made him so elated; it was much more than that.

This machine was one of thirty identical models that had been stolen from an Atlas supply run heading to Vale a few weeks back. Those tin soldiers didn't know what hit them, and before they even knew what was happening, their attackers and cargo were gone. The most advanced and militarized Kingdom on Remnant, robbed blind by a handful of thieves.

 _That_ was what made Roman so excited whenever he saw this thing. It reminded him that he had made the smart decision when Cinder asked him and Neo to join her. It was a testament to his survival instincts, his quick thinking, and his incredible disregard to anyone that wasn't himself or Neo.

"What is going on here?! Why isn't the curtain up?" Roman's musings were cut short when the voice of that White Fang lieutenant echoed through the warehouse.

Roman sighed under his breath, and turned to face the newest addition to the local operation.

Malcom was a large faunus, roughly half a head taller than the average person. He wore a variation of the regular White Fang uniform, forgoing the black under hoodie and having a raised collar on his vest, giving everyone a good look at his muscled arms. His mask was different too, a sign of status among the White Fang Roman guessed. It covered his whole face, and gave him a blank stoic look.

This, along with the massive chainsaw he wielded, made Malcom a very intimidating person... though Roman had to say, he wasn't that impressed.

The master thief had been spending months working with psychopathic savages that controlled Grimm and wore the skin and bones of their victims for fun. Compared to them, Malcom was about as scary as a disgruntled puppy.

"Roman, why isn't the mech behind the curtain? That was supposed to be done hours ago." Malcom asked when he reached the thief and Perry.

Roman narrowed his eyes at the faunus. He was Adam's right-hand man, (or rather _was_ since that angsty bastard went off on his secret mission), and had held almost as much sway with the animals as Adam had. However, he never struck Roman as the sharpest tool in the shed.

He was just about to inform Malcom that the curtain had suddenly come loose and they were just about to put it back up, when Perry decided to speak.

"It was." Perry the Wolf answered, sounding just as irritated as Malcom. "However, Torchwick has been having us drop it so he can ogle the machine with perverse eyes."

Roman snapped his head towards the Red Wolf with shock and embarrassment. "W-what?! No, I wasn't!"

Perry turned to look back at him. "Then can you explain _why_ you've had us drop it seven times in a row?" His voice was mockingly curious. "I would greatly appreciate knowing the true reason for your wasting of our time."

"As would I." Malcom added, his arms folded over his chest.

Roman held up his hands to calm the two down. "Can't a man enjoy his spoils?" He says with a forced grin and a small laugh.

Malcom may not scare Roman, but Perry did. Not to mention they were both accomplished killers and not the biggest fans of humanity.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

Her stomach lurched, and Salem pushed down the gob of black sludge that had shot itself into her mouth. She allowed a disgusted shutter to travel down her spine as the acidic bile slid back down her throat, burning the soft flesh of her esophagus as it went.

Salem was grateful that none were present to see her perform such an action, even more so that only one of her servants was aware of her current condition.

Days after its occurrence, the consequences of Salem's failed assimilation of the kokushi Grimm still plagued her. It had been so many millennia since Salem had fallen ill, she had forgotten the sensation of sickness and the unbearable irritation it brought to her body. What afflicted her now reminded Salem of that long-lost feeling, only it was a hundred times worse.

Her body had been raked with unbearable weakness and cold. To move her arm was to have a thousand freezing shards of ethereal ice cut into her bones. Her blackened eyes stung with a dry agony that persisted against any attempts to wet them. Breathing through her nose was impossible, her nasal canals clogged with unsightly, blood-filled mucus, and she had been forced to breathe through her mouth. She couldn't speak, her throat had enflamed terribly and any attempts to communicate verbally devolved into pained, animalistic bleating. Worse still were the random fits of bloody coughs and blackened vomit that sent shockwaves of pain through her entire body.

Up until only yesterday, Salem's affliction had seen her bedridden and embarrassingly reliant upon Arthur Watts. The doctor cared for his mistress as best he could, bringing her food and water when she needed it, providing medicines and balms that he believed might help the recovery process (though none of them did), and… emptying her vomit bucket when it threatened to overflow.

It was a humiliating experience, one she made Watts swear to never speak of to any of his fellows.

Thankfully, Salem's sickness ebbed from her body with each passing day. By the first day, her eyes no longer itched, the second saw her nostrils unclog themselves, and by the third day she was finally able to leave the confines of her bed.

Her muscles and bones still ached terribly and the threat of a vomit attack was still present, but she could move again. Watts still advised her to remain in her quarters, as he had no idea what sort of sickness had struck Salem and neither did he want to risk the possibility of it spreading.

It was a warranted, but unnecessary fear. What Salem suffered was not some unknown disease that sought to infect all it came in contact with. It was more like an allergic reaction, the body's attempt to reject a foreign substance that it did not recognize.

The comparison was weak, but it was the only one that Salem could count as plausible, if extremely worrying given the implications…

Salem had drunk the birthing tar of a hundred Grimm breeds in the centuries following her ascension to what she was now; yet the sensation she experienced with the kokushi tar was something she had never felt before.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

 **Author's Note: See what I mean when I say they aren't very impacting? They were fun scenes to write, but they never really went anywhere and were better left out of the actual story.**

 **As Always: Please Fav, Follow, and Review! Thank You!**

 **DeadRich18 Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own RWBY. I do however own the Original Characters.**

 **Hey everybody, how you all doing? Before you start reading this, I want to address the elephant in the room. Why hasn't the next chapter of Grimm Heir come out? I'll tell you why: schoolwork and dwindling interest in RWBY. I am sorry to say that over the years its become harder and harder for me to write anything for Grimm Heir without forcing myself and a part of that is due to the way RWBY as a show has been progressing. The show has fast-forwarded through so much stuff, placed importance on characters that I feel are not nearly as influential as they are (looking at you, Ilya, you fucking annoying chameleon crybaby, WHO SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH THE WHITE FANG INSTEAD OF TEAMING UP WITH YOUR WIFU…. Sorry about that, I just really hated the Menagerie arc), and has just degraded in quality. This, as a consequence, has made my interest in RWBY go down by half of what it used to be.**

 **Also, this story has been going on for three years without significant pause. I am sorry to say it, but I am getting tired of writing Grimm Heir. I still love my story and characters, and I really want to complete it, but I also feel like I need to take a break. So, that's why once the next chapter is posted, Grimm Heir is going on a hiatus for a bit. I'm sorry, but I need this break. I will still try to provide you with short stories and deleted scenes, but most of those will be short, few, and fare between. This short story was actually written by my friend, Dragon Blitz 85, and is his interpretation of how Rojo and Yang met at Signal. He wrote the scene, I merely provided minor grammatical edits.**

 **Still, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Grimm Heir Short Stories**

 **Short Story: The Brawler and The Gunslinger I**

For his part, Rojo was rather looking forward to Professor Branwen's class today. It was a chance to see how far he's come in his training to become a Huntsman.

He'd been training rather hard over the break after his serious beatdown from Michael last year. But now it was a new year and he already had two victories to his personal score counter.

And today he was determined to get a third victory in a row. Once he did, he'll be satisfied and know if he was ready for his last year at Signal before moving on to Beacon Academy.

He enters the classroom to find he was one of the first students to arrive in class. Only a few students were in this early in the morning. He scanned around the room for a brief moment to see if there was any he knew.

That was when he saw a splash of gold stick out from the brown and gray classroom. And he focused on it. Sitting there, looking completely bored out of her mind as usual, was Signal Academy's 'Bombshell-Brawler'.

 _Yang Xiao Long._

To this day; he's never spoken a single word to her, but he has seen her in action in other sparring classes. She was a real heavy hitter and a close quarters specialist. With her shotgun gauntlets 'Ember Celica' capable of blasting a beowolf in half with a single shot, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Her signature golden mane always seemed to burn like fire when she was in a fight. Her lilac eyes like jewels, shining, full of confidence and determination.

And it almost didn't matter what sort of situation she was in, she always had a smile on her face. Either that or making a pun of some kind.

For real, if Rojo had a Len card for every pun she made, he could possibly buy out some noble family's company. Most people would hate it, but almost every guy at Signal completely ignored it.

And he didn't blame them.

Yang's body was the one every man would climb over each other to get a piece of. Large bust, amazing curves, a very nice caboose, just… downright gorgeous.

However, she's also made it very clear that if guys get a little grabby with her, they get their teeth knocked out.

 _Literally._

Now Rojo would be lying if he said he didn't find Yang attractive, but he also knew better than to try his luck with a girl like her. He highly doubted a girl with her personality would want to go out with a guy who has a thing for flowers.

With more of the class arriving, he headed toward his seat and waited for class to fully begin.

Professor Branwen entered the classroom after a few minutes, placing his weapon next to his desk before taking out a flask and taking a drink. With that done, he turned to his class and spoke.

"Alright, today we're going having more sparring classes. So who wants to go first?" he asked, looking amongst the students.

Rojo rose his hand.

Seeing him, Qrow smirked at the gunslinger "Alright cowboy, you're up." he then glanced around the class "Now then, you'll be fighting…" he trailed off as he looked around to see who he'll be facing off against.

He stopped on someone and grinned.

"Yang. You're up."

Rojo looked over at the blond girl as she looked right back at him. If he didn't know her before, it seemed like he was about to get real familiar with her.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

Yang slipped her gauntlets around her wrists and gave them look over before closing her locker. She had just finished putting on her combat gear and she was now ready for a fight. And she was rather interested to say the least.

Her opponent was Rojo Toro, Signal's top gunslinger.

He was a creak shot and was a demolition expert as well. Always carrying a stick or two of Dust dynamite on him when he needs it.

She knew he was going to have some on him for this fight, the question is how much? He can only carry so much of it. Plus they were indoors, so she doubted he could use to much.

She walked into the combat arena where Toro was waiting for her in his combat gear.

He wore his signature stetson hat and bandana around his neck. His maroon trench coat overlapped by ammo belts for his weapon. It was an old school rifle, capable of firing shots that could knock a Griffin out of the skies. But it wasn't automatic or had magazines, meaning once spent he had to reload each shot.

He could fire at least six shots before he needed to reload, that'll be her window to get in closer. And let her beautiful gauntlets do the rest.

As the two stare at each other, the gunslinger suddenly sighs. Yang raised an eyebrow to that. What's with him?

"Look, just to let you know, I'm not a real big fan of hitting girls." he explains "So, whatever happens next, I'm apologizing ahead in advance."

Well that was out of the blue.

She almost didn't know how to respond to that… almost.

"Well, thanks for that, i guess." she said with a smirk, one hand on her hip. But then she glared at him "Just don't touch my hair." she warned.

Her comment made him raise an eyebrow, but it quickly turned into a focused glare. Yang knew from seeing him in sparring matches that this means he's getting serious.

The countdown starts.

"Match beings in five seconds." Qrow announced.

Yang got into a boxing position while cocking her gauntlets and across the arena, Rojo had his right hand ready to draw his rifle in moment's notice. Yang saw that his left hand had reached for his combat knife at his waist, waiting to pull it out in a split second.

This was going to be something alright.

"5!"

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

Rojo stared at Yang, his eyes taking in every location of her joints and limbs.

He had to keep a very close eye on her every movement. One wrong move on his part and that was it. It would be over.

He knows if she gets in too close, she will have the advantage and gain the upper hand in the overall fight. He knew some skills in a close quarters fight, but Yang had the experience and way more training in that area of combat.

He can not let her get too close.

"4!"

He has five sticks of dust dynamite on him. If he needs it, it's ready and waiting. He even decided to go the extra mile and stock up on a few dust grenades if things get very hairy.

Little extreme maybe, but it is Yang he's dealing with. She won't go down that easily.

"3!"

He'll need to keep moving if he's going to beat her. He knew her gauntlets we armed with shotgun rounds. He'll be forced to keep moving. But he knows that they have a limit, most shotguns do. The problem is he doesn't know how much ammo her gauntlets can hold in each clip.

Best guess is maybe fifteen or twenty rounds, at least.

"2…"

Slowly, he inches his right foot forward. His hands flexing, the knuckles popping from the muscles in his hands and arms tensing up.

He started to focus on her lead foot. As soon as it even twitches, she will attack. That's when it'll begin.

"1."

He was not going to lose. He was going to win. He's going to beat her.

He _needs_ to beat her.

Once he does, then he'll know he's ready.

This was it.

" _ **FIGHT!"**_

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

 **Author's note: So, what did you think of Blitz' work? Not half bad right? Blitz has actually been a huge help with Grimm Heir for a couple years now and is even responsible for coming with several ideas that pulled me out of writer's block multiple times. He has even been helping me with the next chapter to Grimm Heir, though that will still not be ready for a while.**

 **Also, and this is just something I wanted to tell you all: Do to the success of Grimm Heir I have decided to write my own book! I already know what it is about; a Spartacus influenced fantasy story of dragons, rebellion, half breeds, magic, and battle. The series (yes, I am planning multiple books) will be called Dragon's Blood, and will follow a half-dragon gladiator as he fights first for then against his Elven masters. Yes, you heard me, the elves are the bad guys in this story! Why? Because fuck elves!**

 **This is likely what I will be writing during my hiatus from Grimm Heir. Something different to help get the juices flowing again for when I go back to Grimm Heir.**

 **As Always: Please Fav, Follow, and Review! Thank You!**

 **DeadRich18 Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own RWBY. I do however own the Original Characters.**

 **Hello everyone! First off, I am terribly sorry for the wait with the next chapter for Grimm Heir. This chapter, and significant parts of the chapter following it are going to be and have been, tough for me to write. Mainly because this is supposed to be the time when everything calms down. The Breach happened, was dealt with, now is the time for calm. Except, there isn't going to be any calm. Why? Four words.**

 **The Overlord finds out.**

 **That is why this chapter has been so tough for me. So much stuff is happening and going to happen that I have been feeling overwhelmed. Hopefully, once I get through these two chapters, things should start picking up again.**

 **In terms of the next chapter though, I feel like it should be up within seven, maybe ten days. It could have been longer, but thankfully my good friend DragonBlitz 87 has been helping me out. Without him, a ton of recent chapter would have come out a lot later than they did, and the quality of them would have been significantly decreased. He's also been real great by providing art for the story, drawing his interpterion of what the characters look like, go check them out on DeviantArt.**

 **This short story, and the one before it, are of his work. It's a continuation of how he thinks Rojo and Yang first met. He actually gave this to me like two months ago, but I was too busy with school and life to post it. Plus, I am a lazy bastard. My only contribution to this is some minor grammatic editing here and there. His fanfiction user name is OnyxRex, check out his work, got a lot of heart in it.**

 **Anyway, lets get to this story!**

* * *

 **Brawler and Gunslinger II**

Yang had to admit, this was a lot harder than she was expecting. Rojo could reload his rifle faster then she thought he could. It only took him two or three seconds to load all eight shots into the weapon.

Not only that, he really knew how to aim that damned thing. Almost every shot hit her. She hardly had time to fire at him with Ember Celica.

To top it all off, he had used two dust dynamite sticks on her already. Each one, while fortunately not doing any serious damage to her aura, did weaken it.

But he was having trouble as well, she could tell by the look on his face.

Her gauntlets kept him on the move, not giving him a chance to take better aim with his rifle. And though she hadn't gotten into a true close fight yet, she closed the distance between them quite a bit.

She just had to wait for-

 _Click! Click!_

Now!

Yang lunged herself at Rojo, finally coming in arms distance of him. She went for a right jab, which he barely dodges by side stepping. But then he pulls out his large hunting knife just as she went for a left hook.

Eyes widening, she jumps away from the quick side slash. The blade coming just a few inches away from her nose.

She jumped back sways from him then looks at him a glare. She cursed to herself for forgetting he had that knife on him still. Then she noticed the look on his face.

He was smiling.

Why was he-?

He points downward, toward her feet. She looks… and sees a dust dynamite stick resting by her right foot. The fuse missing.

"Oh cra-!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

As the vibrations from the explosion die down, Rojo takes the time to catch his breath relax a bit. That was far closer than he liked, but the risk paid off. He managed to get Yang into a point-blank ranged attack.

His plan to bring her into a trap was much harder to execute than he had expected. But he still managed to do it by the skin of his teeth.

He used up more ammo then he liked in the fight, but now at least he had won.

Or so he thought…

As he turned to walk away, the sound of a reloading shotgun made him stop dead in his tracks. Acting on instinct, he spins around while raising his rifle up to ready to fire.

Just as he pulled the trigger and his gun fired, something smashed into his gut and a burst of fire forced him back. He quickly bent over and stabbed his knife into the arena floor to stop his skidding backward. When he did stop, he coughed up some spit and took deep breaths of air.

That single hit alone forced the air from his lungs. His aura suddenly went from decent levels to near critical in just one hit.

This wasn't good.

He glared at the blonde. She was staring at him with a surprising calm face. Her body frozen in position from where her fist connected with his stomach. Her clothes were slightly burnt here and there, but she still looked fully capable of fighting and winning.

But he wasn't done yet, he could still fight. He still had two sticks of dynamite to use and bit more ammonium left.

As he stood back up, he heard the brawler call out to him.

"Hey, cowboy." she said "You sure want to keep going? I don't ever fall for the same trick twice and you look pretty done in."

That was when Rojo spotted something and he grinned.

"This coming from someone with hair like that?" he asked.

Yang rose a brow at the question… just as a strand of her golden hair fluttered down in front of her face. Her eyes widen as she watched in horror as it gently landed on the arena floor. She just stared, completely ignoring Rojo altogether.

He was surprised.

Guess rumors about her caring a great deal about her hair wasn't exaggerated. Then he heard the scared voices coming from the class stands as onlookers started whispering worryingly.

This caused him to turn away from Yang and look to see what everyone was freaking out about. He saw that everyone was seriously scared of something bad. Then he spotted Professor Branwen.

The teacher has his own bug-eyed expression where he usually had a calm/board look.

Now Rojo was worried.

If the professor was wearing that expression, then that must mean that the gunslinger had made a big mistake.

" _You bastard…"_

The shear venom in the voice made him slowly turn back to the brawler… and he start sweating bullets.

Yang Xiao Long was completely engulfed in a golden fire. It emanated off her hair and shoulders. Her eyes were bright red and locked on Rojo Toro as she walked forward, her fists clenched and looked ready to destroy anything in their way.

The girl before him right now was the physical embodiment of rage.

She. _Was._ _Pissed._ _ **Off.**_

… yeah, Rojo made a very _big_ mistake.

Acting purely on instinct, he quickly reached back and pulled his remaining dynamite sticks, ripping the fuses out and throwing them at the blonde. But they don't even reach her.

Using gauntlets to propel herself at him, Yang shot forward. Appearing before Rojo as the dust dynamite exploded behind her, her right fist drawn back and ready to deliver a crushing right hook.

That last thing he remembers is watching Yang Xiao Long's fist racing towards his face at blinding speed.

This was going to hurt... a lot.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

Yang smashed her fist into Rojo's face. The sheer force of the punch made a shockwave that cracked the ground before sending the gunslinger flying. His limp body spinning like a drill head before it slammed into the far wall of the classroom with such impact, that it made a small, impact crater.

As she breathes the fire and smoke out of her lungs, her brain slowly caught up with actions and remembered that they were in class and that this was just a sparring match.

Soon the dust and smoke cleared, revealing the outcome of her last attack. Rojo was embedded into the classroom wall, his arms and spread out in a weird manner. And he looked totally out cold.

"Uh oh." was she could say as his headwear lands right in front of her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A nice piece of backstory so far, don't you all think? Again, I am sorry for how long this is taking for the next chapter, especially since it isn't going to be a very long chapter; best estimates for length are 5000 to 6000 words. I apologize to everyone that was hoping for a longer chapter, but with how much stuff is going on, it is the only I can truly write this out without it feeling overwhelming. I hope you can understand.**

 **As Always: Please, Fav, Follow, and Review! Thank You!**

 **DeadRich18 Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own RWBY. I do however own the Original Characters.**

 **Hey guys…. Listen, I am REALLY sorry about the wait for the next chapter of Grimm Heir its just… I know I've said it a bunch already, but this story is becoming incredibly taxing for me to write. Part of that I believe is my fault. I now realize I screwed myself with the Overlord's big explosion of fury and now everything's going nuts. I am struggling to write the next chapter because until recently I had no idea how to actually structure it, (to be honest I still only have a rough idea of what I am doing). Also, finals are coming up for me so those have taken a lot of my attention away from writing. Thankfully, my friend DragonBlitz85 has been a huge help with bouncing ideas off of. This scene is actually an idea he had for just before last chapter, but I felt it didn't fit. Its good, don't get me wrong, just missed the atmosphere of everything that was happening in the story. Is not considered canon.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy this little scene of his, and don't worry, I will try to finish up the next chapter of Grimm Heir as soon as I can. Just please bear with me a little while longer.**

* * *

 **Grimm Heir Short Stories**

 **Alternative storyline: Rojo's Apology**

Rojo walked down the empty halls of Beacon's Dorm building, not seeing anyone on his way back to team RWBY's dorm, and honestly, he was content with that. He was in no real mood to talk to anyone other than his friends, but he wasn't holding his breath either.

He was having his doubts about them wanting to talk to him and, while it was still hard to swallow his pride and admit, he wouldn't blame them at all. But he needs

to do this, he needs to tell them he's sorry and what he's been asked to do.

It was still somewhat shocking to him even now.

General Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy, was willing to bail him out of jail and even told that Ozpin believed that he was in the right for trying to shoot the Grimm girl. But when he asked what Ironwood believed, he said that while it may be good that he wanted to kill the human Grimm, he did not think it was worth trying to kill his own friend to make it happen. It was a mistake to even think that.

Upon hearing that, Rojo knew what he had to do.

He needs to apologize to his team. And especially Yang. Even if they didn't want to hear him out he just has to- no, he NEEDS to say it to them. Knowing Yang might put him in the hospital for a few weeks, but it had to be done.

Soon, Rojo found himself standing before team RWBY's dorm room. He rose his fist to the door ready to knock, but he stopped, his fist dropping back down to his side. Would they even want to talk to him if he went in? Yang was one thing, but what about Weiss and Blake? Would they want to listen to him? Would they even let him in?

Swallowing a brick of worry down his throat, he decided to enter the dorm anyway.

He rose his fist back up and knocked three times, before grabbing the handle and twisting it. He pushed in the door and took one step in speaking all the while.

"Hey, it's me…" he announced as he entered "I just want to talk tooooooo…" the words in his head and his jaw dropped by the sight before him.

After just one second of staring, he immediately slammed the door shut behind him, bracing his back to it as he took in deep, but quick breaths from the shock. It felt like his heart just stopped for a second there.

As much as he didn't want it to get stuck in his head, it was too late. The image was already burned into the back of his eyelids, clear as day. And it made his face redder than a ripe tomato.

Yang Xiao Long… almost completely naked… only wearing a pair of white panties…

Had she not had her back to him, he would've had a perfect view of her exposed chest. But thankfully she did, otherwise Rojo has a feeling his head wouldn't still be attracted to his shoulders.

He was starting wonder if there was some weird power trying to get him to see her in the nude.

After waiting for a full two minutes, he turned back to the door and slowly opens it, only opening it a crack so he could talk into the room without looking.

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"Why are you here." asked a very angry voice.

So much for trying to not get her any angrier.

Sighing, Rojo slumps his shoulders "I needed to talk to you and the others…" he answers "Its important, it's about your… sister…"

After for what felt like an entity, another reply came, not quite as angry as before, but still angry nonetheless.

"Come in. I'm dressed now."

Permission giving, he fully opens the door, and finds Yang sitting on her bed. Her eyes red and locked onto Rojo as he entered. He expected this. He closes the door behind him and makes his way over to his own bunk, before sitting down on it and stare at Yang across the room from him.

After getting comfortable, he started.

"First off, I need to say something to you in particular, Yang." he said, "I need to say I'm sorry to you."

When Yang's glare hardened, Rojo decided to start with a different approach on the subject.

"Did I ever tell you why I wanted to enter Beacon in the first place?" he asked.

The question threw Yang off, evident by the raised eyebrow, but she answered by shaking her head.

"

Well… I wanted revenge against the Siren for killing my parents… but there was more to it than just that." he explained "I also wanted to make sure that nobody else would ever experience the same thing I did. And to make sure that those who have been through the same as me would get justice they deserve."

"At first, I thought that I could do both, revenge and justice at the same time. But after a while I became convinced that they were the same thing… but now…" he paused as he looked back at Yang with sorrow "I know that I was wrong…"

Yang's glare hadn't disappeared, but a look of understanding had started to show on her face now.

"Now that does NOT mean I'm going to apologize for trying to shoot your sister Yang, I'm not. But that was not an excuse to try and shoot through you to get to her… I don't expect to forgive and that's fine… just please know that… that I'm so sorry for trying to…"

Rojo was starting to have a hard time keep his emotions in check now, the regret and sorrow starting to break his emotional walls. He was on the verge of emotional breakdown and he doesn't think Yang is going to be there for him this time.

But he gets a surprise.

He suddenly feels someone embrace him with such force, that he and the person fall back onto the bed. When he looks, he's shocked to find Yang holding onto him, crying herself. Eyes widening, he realizes that he wasn't the only one who needs a hug.

After a moment of composing himself, he wraps his own arms around her and holds her close. Now wasn't the time for his own tears, right now a girl needs someone to hold them. He remembers how his dad once told him that if he ever saw a girl looking down or ready to cry, go make sure that they're alright.

'It's one of the many jobs of being a man' he said.

"I found her…"

Rojo looks down at Yang, an eyebrow raised.

"After thirteen years of searching for her, I finally found her… but now she's…"

"We'll find her."

Yang sits up to look at Rojo in the eyes, her own eyes puffy and full of tears.

"We'll find her, Yang. I promise." he told her.

He doubted if she really knew what he meant, but simply hearing it right now was helpful to her. She now had a small smile on her face and the tears were beginning to dry up. But Rojo was now having a problem.

It was the way the two of them were positioned at the moment, Yang was practically on top of him and he had his arms around her waist. Yang must have realized this as well, but unlike Rojo, she wasn't bothered by it too much, if not the opposite. Slowly, she got down and rested her body on top of his, her chest pressing against his, their faces mere inches apart from each other.

Rojo didn't fully know what was happening, but whatever it was, it was about to happen, and it didn't feel wrong either.

With careful slowness, their faces moved closer to each other, until they were just two inches apart. Slowly, Yang closed her eyes and moved, Rojo followed her example and moved in as well to-.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Rojo's eyes shot open and darted them over to team RWBY's dorm room door. There stood Weiss and Blake with questionable looks on their faces. It was obvious they had a fair idea on what was about to happen, but they wanted to be sure. Rojo looked back between them and Yang, who also did the same thing, her most likely unsure how to handle the situation either.

Rojo, now fully flustered and embarrassed, decided to say something, as he carefully pushed Yang away from him "We were just… talking. Yeah, talking."

They looked very unconvinced.

"Yeeeaaaaaah." "Sure, you were."

"We were." Rojo clarified, before finally remembering why he came here to begin with "In fact, I was honestly waiting for you girls as well. I need to talk to all of you about something important."

They all looked at him with inquisitive looks, including Yang.

Speaking of Yang…

"Umm, Yang… could you get off, please?" he asked her quietly.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what did you think of Blitz' little scene? I thought it was a nice piece, it just didn't fit with the atmosphere of the story. Anyway, sorry again for this long ass wait, I'll try my best to make the next chapter worth, but I will understand if you guys are disappointed by it. See you all around!**

 **As always, please: Fav, Follow, and Review! Thank You!**

 **DeadRich18 Out!**


End file.
